Aux Ombres des Ancolies
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: Recueil. Des fois, quand le soleil brille un peu trop fort, des milliers de petites ombres fourmillent sous les ancolies et les adonis, et alors toutes les petites parcelles de souvenir explosent. Les âmes brûlent sous les pétales, et c'est comme une pluie de larmes qui vient noyer les espoirs.
1. Introduction

_**Aux Ombres des Ancolies**_

**Résumé :** Recueil. Des fois, quand le soleil brille un peu trop fort, c'est comme si des milliers de petites ombres fourmillaient sous les ancolies et les adonis, et alors toutes les petites parcelles de souvenir explosent. Les âmes brûlent sous les pétales, et c'est comme une pluie de larme qui vient noyer les espoirs.

**Rating :** T, pour ne pas être embêtée après et parce que je ne sais pas de quoi seront fait les prochains OS.

Coucou ! Donc, voici un nouveau recueil. A la base, je voulais créer un fourre-tout dans lequel je ficherai tous les OS dont je ne suis pas fière et dont j'estime qu'ils ne sont pas assez intéressants pour être postés séparément. Mais finalement, **IrisJR** a eu l'idée de faire des journées d'écriture avec des thèmes imposés, et de directement poster le résultat après l'heure de défi, et ainsi est né ce recueil.

Le principe est donc, en une heure et avec un thème donné, d'écrire un court OS/Drabble et de le poster dans la foulée.

* * *

_Ancolie : Les fleurs, au sommet d'un faisceau de longues tiges, sont élégantes, originales dans leur forme et offrent une large palette de coloris comprenant le blanc, le bleu clair, le jaune pâle, le rose, le brun, le lie-de-vin et le bleu. Elles représentent à la fois la folie, l'amour déçu et impossible et la tristesse._

_Adonis : Fleur symbolisant la douleur des souvenirs, très toxique pour l'homme et pouvant entrainer la mort._

* * *

**Sommaire.**

22/06/2013 : 14-15h : NUANCE / LAXUS x MIRAJANE

22/06/2013 : 16-17h : AIGUILLE / GERARD (x ERZA)

22/06/2013 : 18-19h : TERRE MOUILLEE / GAJEEL & JUBIA

29/06/2013 : 14-15h : CIEL / HISUI DE FIORE


	2. Nuance - Mira x Laxus

Doonc, pour ce premier thème, écrit avec** IrisJR**,** Bymeha**,** Aeliheart973 **et** Melody05**, on est parties sur le thème** Nuance**. A la toute fin de l'heure, Word a bugué et m'a perdu une bonne partie de mon texte, qui est donc très court et certainement incompréhensible, mais il me plait bien. Mirajane et Laxus sont sans aucun doute d'un OOC incroyable, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé les écrire comme ça, bien que je le reprendrai certainement ce soit pour corriger un peu et revoir certains détails.

Un gros câlin à toutes les copines de la SPPS, et bonne lecture !

**Edit :** Après une review de Melody me disant qu'elle n'avait pas compris tous les espaces temps, je fais un petit point là dessus, donc je vous conseille de ne lire ce paragraphe que quand vous aurez terminé la lecture. Donc, toutes les petites parties se passent au fil du temps : d'abord une question, puis les interrogations de Mirajane quant à l'amour et à la relation qu'elle entretient avec Laxus. Ce n'est certainement pas clair, mais en réalité j'ai posté cet OS ainsi pour que la compréhension soit fractionnée et vague, et laisse une certaine atmosphère sur le texte.  
M'enfin, si vous avez des problèmes pour comprendre, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer un MP !

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

Thème : Nuances -**  
**

**Menteur**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

_« Hey, Démone ? Qu'est-ce qui différencie l'amour de la haine ? __»_  


_Son sourire la dérangeait un peu. C'était narquois, glissant et un peu douloureux à voir, aussi, comme s'il se forçait et que ses yeux lui faisaient la grimace._

___«_ Je ne connais pas l'amour. Et de toute façon, l'amour et la haine, c'est peut être la même chose, au fond. »

* * *

Il était là, juste à côté d'elle, à fixer le vide. Il buvait un peu parfois, fermait les yeux quand on ne le regardait pas, et s'éteignait dès que tous l'avaient oublié ; il ne bougeait pas, et personne ne le voyait parce qu'il ne voulait pas être vu.

Il se fondait doucement dans le décor, à observer, un air moqueur au fond des yeux, s'éclater et se briser tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas saisir – tous ces sentiments heureux qui se télescopaient un peu trop vite et explosaient en vol. Il s'abritait derrière sa muraille d'impassibilité, et parfois, elle le voyait tressauter, comme si quelque chose de trop beau était passé près de lui et que cet élan de bonté lui avait terni le cœur.

Mais il ne la regardait pas, et _ça la brûlait_.

_[Elle le détestait]_

* * *

Elle n'avait pas de réponse à sa question.

L'amour, elle ne le connaissait pas. Ça n'était qu'une vague notion d'affection plus importante que celle qu'elle portait à son frère et sa sœur, mais infiniment moins puissante que la hargne qui régissait son cœur et animait ses mouvements. L'amour, elle n'en voulait pas ; c'était trop faible et trop douloureux pour elle.

Il n'y avait que la haine, dans son monde, à jeter ses couleurs sourdes de cauchemar sur ses yeux pour lui assombrir les paupières et lui cacher les rêves, comme une tâche de peinture noire qu'elle aurait pris soin de repasser jour après jour. Parce que la haine lui donnait le pouvoir, l'invulnérabilité et la force ; parce que la haine était tout ce qu'elle désirait et la seule émotion dont elle eut besoin. Elle était Mirajane le Démon ; Mirajane la fille de Satant.

Les Démons ne se dissimulaient pas sous les parures dorées et tissées de mensonges.

L'amour, ce petit papillon luisant de tendresse et d'amertume dissimulée sous les plis de ses ailes mordorées qui crachaient leurs mensonges, la répugnait. Parce que l'amour, c'était loin et beau, mais elle n'y touchait pas, parce que c'était trop dangereux et que ça brûlait l'âme.

* * *

« Les ténèbres brûlent et se consument, et on pourrait presque croire, ce matin, que quelque chose est en train de mourir... »

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'il lui avait demandé, avec son sourire doucereux et sa voix dure de prince guerrier, elle avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas.

Et elle avait menti.

Elle avait menti parce qu'elle commençait à savoir et à brûler, d'un coup, et que ça lui faisait terriblement peur de se mettre à brûler pour quelqu'un comme lui. Ça faisait peur, et ça faisait mal, aussi, parce qu'elle en venait à détester sa sœur quand Laxus lui posait la main sur les cheveux et lui dispensait un de ses rares sourires.

Et elle était effrayée, de se voir partir doucement en cendre sous ses sourires moqueurs, pour quelqu'un qui se moquait d'elle et l'ignorait. Elle détestait se voir se consumer doucement, quand personne ne pouvait plus l'observer, et de devoir brûler et s'évanouir en poussière, comme une vulgaire autre fille.

Mais elle ne le montrait pas, parce qu'elle était Mirajane la démone et que son monde était fait de haine et pas d'amour. Les regrets, elle, elle les déchirait et les implantait dans le coeur des autres pour les voir se tordre de douleur.

* * *

_« Hey, Mira ? Qu'est-ce qui différencie l'amour de la haine ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, Lisanna. Juste un peu de souffrance, peut être. Juste un peu de noir, de blanc et de gris qu'on étale sur une toile de peintre pour en changer la lumière. Peut être rien. Juste de la jalousie et de l'espoir, et peut être simplement un mensonge qu'on se répète le soir pour se rassurer. Peut être que c'est vraiment la même chose et que je ne me trompe pas. _

_- Mira ? C'est quoi, la différence, entre l'amour et la haine ?_

_- …_

_- Mira ?_

_- Tais-toi. Tais-toi juste et dors un peu. Je te répondrai demain. »_

* * *

Et elle, assise sur son tabouret, devant les clartés iridescentes de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle attendait en brûlant qu'il tourne les yeux vers elle et lui repose sa question.

Il n'y répondrait qu'à la toute fin, Laxus, à cette maudite question qui la tourmentait, quand il la verrait se couper en mille morceaux et se détacher de son âme pour tourbilloner autour de lui. Il n'y répondrait qu'à la fin ; lui briserait le coeur, et lui arracherait les poumons, pour qu'elle ne puisse respirer que par lui.

* * *

Il voulait la briser.

Elle l'avait comprit à ses sourires durs et ses regards sans émotions, quand il frolait son corps malingre ou qu'il posait ses grosses mains brûtes sur sa taille, pour l'écarter de son chemin, toujours avec cet air mauvais qui ne parvenait jamais à s'effacer entièrement.

Lui, il ne brûlait pas et ne brûlerait jamais. Il embrasait seulement les âmes et les observait se battre et s'écailler pour lui, avant de rire doucement et de s'éloigner en allumer une autre. Il voulait la briser et ramasser ses morceaux, les jeter en l'air et les piétiner encore un peu pour bien montrer qu'elle avait perdu.

Laxus voulait la transformer en figurine de verre et lui arracher les os. Elle avait juré ne jamais le laisser faire.

* * *

Mirajane était pouvoir et destruction ; haine et noirceur.

Elle n'était pas de celles rêvant tendre des ponts dans le ciel pour y accrocher ses rêves et les contempler tout le jour. Les ponts, elle les détruisait – elle ne savait que détruire ; les rêves, elle s'en moquait et les jetait au feu de sa passion, en les regardant brûler comme elle même brûlait, avec un sourire triste et deux grandes ailes de démon dans le dos.

Elle avait les pieds sur terre et la tête pleine de mensonges ; et sous ses deux grands yeux d'aveugle, trop bleus et trop blancs, ses lèvres d'insultes comprimées attendaient le temps de crier leur haine et leur souffrance au monde entier, et de déchirer tout ce qu'elle voulait voir déchiré.

* * *

Elle continuait à jouer la fière, jour après jour, et à le fixer quand ses ombres l'absorbaient, sous les lumières tamisées passant par les vitraux lustrés, et qui lui lançaient sur le visage leurs couleurs d'enfant.

Elle le voyait se défendre et se battre contre des démons dont il ne connaissait rien, le visage impassible et dur, et elle espérait de toute son âme le voir s'effondrer, et se déchirer sur le sol pour se vider de sa vie et de ses orgueils écœurants. Cela ferait une jolie tache brune et noire sur le sol, sur laquelle glisseraient tous ces brasiers qui la consumaient, et elle, elle les regarderait en riant, du haut de sa jolie tour de mensonges.

Et puis, attablée à son comptoir, le fixant toujours, elle riait un peu, de son rire faible et mauvais, alors qu'une autre étincelle s'éteignait dans son cœur.

Peut être que lui mort, elle brûlerait un peu moins.

_[Elle le détestait, Dieu qu'elle le détestait...]_

* * *

_« Hey, Démone ? Qu'est-ce qui différencie l'amour de la haine ?_

_- Je l'ai, ta réponse. »_

_Et il riait. Il riait, et elle aurait tout fait pour pouvoir saisir une paire de ciseaux et lui enfoncer dans la chair, juste pour figer sur son visage tordu une expression effrayée qu'elle aurait aimé briser et enfermer dans le cristal pour pouvoir la contempler chaque jour._

_____«_ Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui différencie l'amour de la haine ?

_- Un tout petit rien. Juste quelques petites nuances qu'on ne remarque jamais vraiment_

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Comme un sourire au lieu d'une insulte ; comme un peu de blanc au lieu d'un peu de noir ; comme un simple petit bonjour au lieu d'un regard de haine.  
_

_- Je vois. Et nous, on se déteste, pas vrai ? »_

_Il avait un petit sourire narquois. Elle imprima le même sur sa figure, et se tourna vers lui. Dans la lumière des étoiles, piquetées dans le ciel comme autant de douloureuses mouchetures dorées leur arrachant les yeux, elle avait l'air d'un ange au cruel sourire sanglant et hypocrite, étendant ses ailes d'argent aux bordures de mensonges pour cacher la lumière._

_« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été très subtile pour définir les nuances. Tu es mieux placé que n'importe qui pour le savoir, _Laxus._ »_

_Et elle se leva, et s'éloigna un peu plus loin de ce brasier, son cœur en miette rafistolé rapidement par ses petites mains tremblantes. Mirajane avait mal ; parce que l'amour avait posé ses viles ailes de papillons sur son coeur et avait serré jusqu'à la consumer de l'intérieur, avec ses promesse en toc et ses fils de bronze reliant son âme aux yeux de jade de celui qui l'avait attaché._

_Elle était la fille qui n'avait jamais voulu brûler et de laquelle l'indifférence avait réduit en cendre le cœur._

* * *

« Les ténèbres brûlent et se consument, les cendres s'envolent dans le vent, et cette nuit, quelque chose est mort… »


	3. Aiguille - Gérard

Alors, deuxième texte de la journée, sur le thème** Aiguille**. C'est très court et très confus, certainement, mais j'ai tout de suite pensé au Gerza pour des aiguilles d'horloge, donc l'attente. Au départ, j'étais partie sur un Gajeel/Jubia, et avec une aiguille à coudre en métal, donc, qui éraflait les chevilles de Jubia. Mais c'était... Particulier, dont j'ai changé.

M'enfin, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de passer lire les OS de** Bymeha**,** IrisJR**,** Aeliheart973** (sur Pandora Hearts) et de **Melody05** (posté sur Blue Exorcist). Hope you'll understand !

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

Thème : Aiguille -**  
**

**Et elle résonnait Encore**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

Il y avait des couloirs un peu froids, des cellules blanches et noires aux couleurs de son âme, et des prisonniers aux allures d'ombres, qui déambulaient dans leurs allées en marmonnant des mots venus d'autres langages. La prison entière fourmillait de fantômes gris délavés, luisants de regrets et de haine, dont la litanie désespérée résonnait sur les murs jusqu'à briser le toit et s'échapper vers le ciel.

Lui, il était au milieu de tout ça, et il attendait qu'on lui rende la vie ou lui offre la mort.

C'était comme si on l'avait lancé dans un Enfer brûlant de regrets et de murs blancs, où ses seuls amis étaient le froissement des draps quand le matin se levait, et les innombrables yeux émaciés qui fixaient d'un air effrayé la marche cauchemardesque de l'aiguille sur l'horloge perfide.

Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autres que ces fissures dans son cœur, ces rêves perdus qu'enterrait le temps, et juste un petit morceau d'espoir qui malgré tout lui rongeait l'âme, et contre lequel il ne pouvait pas lutter, parce cet espoir se nommait vie et qu'il y associait le mot Erza.

* * *

Le plus important, c'était l'horloge, suspendue au dessus d'eux comme l'improbable œil d'un monstre dont l'iris les aurait surveillés tout le jour. Sur son immense cadran, que tous ne cessaient de fixer que quand le sommeil les prenait, les chiffres d'or semblaient onduler de leur effrayante longueur, pour les étouffer de leurs rondeurs et de leurs angles bruts. Chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, Gérard était pris de la hantise de se retrouver, au matin, crucifié par les aiguilles de bronze sur le cadran blanc, à regarder s'écailler les âmes sous lui.

L'horloge, c'était leur salut et leur mort, et elle seule régnait sur la terre des morts et des oubliés. L'horloge, c'était la distraction unique, la hantise et le cauchemar ; et la seule entité capable de glacer le sang et le cœur des démons pour s'abreuver de leur terreur et tourner un peu plus lentement encore.

L'horloge, c'était la mère de la folie et la reine du jeu, et personne ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Surtout pas lui.

* * *

Et quand le sommeil venait, elle lui soufflait dans la tête, sa belle guerrière de flammes qu'il avait toute sa vie tenté de dompter et d'éteindre sans parvenir à les assécher, avec ses cheveux de feu, sur son île perdue et engloutie loin sous la mer. Avec ses longs doigts calcinés qui tapaient le long du cadre de son lit, et sa face brûlée par le feu d'un dragon, elle venait le hanter toutes les nuits pour le punir un peu plus.

C'était encore Erza, avec ses yeux oscillant entre brouillard et améthyste, son visage décidé et les minuscules rides qu'avaient tiré ses moues graves et faussement boudeuses autour de son front et de sa bouche. C'était encore la vaillante et brave Erza qu'il avait connu et tenté tant de fois de détruire, sauf que cette Erza là avait un visage calciné par des flammes d'horreur, et qu'elle dormait sous l'eau.

Cette Erza avait un regard triste, depuis qu'il avait vu les aiguilles se plisser de douleur, et que, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il avait vu s'approcher deux hommes en noir qui lui avaient appris la nouvelle. _« Les membres de Fairy Tail. L'île Tenrou. Achnologia. Morts ? Morts. »_

_Erza..._

Et il n'avait rien pu faire, il n'avait pu que la savoir morte et brûlée, et écouter encore se briser les secondes sur les aiguilles qui paraissaient crier. Il ne la voyait plus que la nuit, quand ses cheveux encore flamboyants venaient se frotter contre son oreille. Elle riait et se moquait de lui, et alors qu'elle lui hurlait sa haine au visage, il se réveillait, collant de sueur, et l'œil blanc de l'horloge immense, suspendue à sa tête comme la lune éclatante de blancheur dans leurs ténèbres de meurtriers, paraissait s'amuser, alors que cliquetaient ses aiguilles de cuivre.

* * *

Elles étaient trois, longues et polies, semblant prêtes à s'enfoncer dans son cœur pour en saisir les regrets et les implanter dans chaque cellules de son être. Toute la journée durant, fasciné, il les suivait du regard, attendant l'irrésistible instant où l'une d'elle déciderait de tenter sa chance et de lui arracher l'âme pour en orner son cadran.

Ça n'arrivait pas.

Alors comme les autres prisonniers lentement changés en fantômes, il gardait les yeux fixés sur la lente valse des trois sœurs, dans l'attente de la plus intrépide.

Il avait presque hâte de la retrouver, sa guerrière brûlante de flammes et de reflets dorés, pour que toute sa rage ne le hante plus toutes les nuits, sous l'œil torve et moqueur de l'horloge d'ivoire. La mort, c'était peut être la plus belle des récompenses, dans cette prisons dans laquelle le temps se distordait pour ne former qu'une linéaire et éternelle seconde. C'était ce qu'ils se mettaient tous à penser, quand ils avaient oublié toute maitrise de l'avenir et de leur volonté.

* * *

Et puis il y avait eu un moment où tout était brusquement devenu beaucoup plus clair et durant lequel seule la trotteuse s'était remise à sa folle danse sur le tapis blanc de la lune divine. C'était vrai, définitif, rapide et presque doux à ses oreilles abimées par le presque imperceptible murmure du temps, cette sentence précise et calme, énoncée d'une douce voix féminine qu'il n'entendrait jamais plus.

C'avait été un procès rapide et sans concession - on n'avait pas laissé une chance à ce jeune fou, dont les yeux dans le vague semblaient chercher quelque chose et dont les dix doigts battaient irrésistiblement et d'un ton frénétique le passage des secondes, dans la salle presque vide des magistrats. On l'avait juste posé sur une chaise, fait attendre ; et on lui avait parlé d'Erza et de Simon, dont l'horloge temporelle avait déjà happé le visage, et la sentence était tombée. Personne n'avait eu l'air désolé, et il était parti sans un regard derrière lui - parce qu'il savait ce que voulait dire ce marteau tombant sur le bureau, et que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, puisque ce monde l'avait déjà abandonné.

Alors on l'avait ramené en prison dans une autre cellule, où les horloges ne comptaient plus et dans lesquelles le temps n'importait à aucun prisonnier – parce qu'eux aussi voulaient à tout prix échapper à la tyrannie dévastatrice de leurs remords, et que le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ça était la jouissance d'un tout petit peu de poison, dans son écharpe de verre.

L'horloge ne tirait plus ses toiles d'attente sur le temps ; mais alors qu'elle aurait du s'arrêter, il l'entendait encore marquer la cadence dans son esprit brisé, et faire résonner dans ses souvenirs tristes un glas final.

[...]

Il allait la revoir, finalement, sa guerrière en flammes, toute consumée de haine. Et quand bien même elle le haïssait, ce n'était pas le plus important ; Erza Scarlet saurait faire s'éloigner les raideurs du temps et se charger d'oublier à sa place les rires des aiguilles d'horloge. Elle était son héroïne, sa drogue, sa vie, et elle serait aussi sa mort. Qu'elle lui crie sa haine ne lui ferait qu'un peu mal en plus, s'il pouvait la voir et la regarder, pour toujours.

_[Dans une prison, la Mort, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux.]_

Elle avait toujours su s'occuper de tout, jusqu'à finir brûlée sous l'eau, sa fée rouge, qui l'attendait pour lui hurler sa souffrance dans les oreilles. Gérard n'entendait plus l'horloge de la salle commune que dans ses songes, battant la mesure du mouvement des cils consumés d'Erza.

Ça ne serait ni une belle fin ni une fin glorieuse. Ce serait la fin minable d'une criminel renégat, qui avait tué, blessé et aimé.

* * *

« Gérard Fernandez, condamné par le tribunal de Grande Instance de Fiore _à la peine de mort._ »

Il se souvenait avoir sourit, juste comme ça, comme s'il voyait déjà devant lui la lueur éclatante qu'il avait toujours aimé dans les yeux d'Erza, et les aiguilles avaient continué leur ballet intemporel, parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé qui fut digne d'intérêt.


	4. Terre Mouillée - Gajeel & Jubia

Troisième texte : **Terre Mouillée**. Oui, vous pouvez hausser les sourcils d'un air étonné et vous demandez d'où Iris tire ses sujets. Je n'ai eu strictement aucune inspiration pour ce thème. Déjà que les deux autres ne m'ont pas particulièrement emballée, je me suis retrouvée complètement bloquée sur celui là. Ce qui donne cette abomination.

**xx**

**xx**

**Terre Mouillée**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

Il y avait Loxer à côté, sa cuirasse de métal autour de son âme, et le bruit délicat des goûtes d'eau s'écrasant sur la terre gorgée de mauvais soleil, mais rien n'allait plus. Il pleuvait, et le fer, on lui avait toujours dit que ça rouillait – c'était faux, sa carapace se fissurait juste un peu pour laisser passer l'eau, avant de se remettre en place.

Mais se fissurer, pour Gajeel RedFox, c'était déjà se fêler un peu trop.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de cette aveuglante lumière qui rendait transparente la peau de Loxer et laissait voir, courant sous sa peau d'ivoire, les nervures bleuâtres d'une vie sacrifiée à l'ambition, ni même l'effrayant compte à rebours de l'horloge du hall de Phantom, qui cliquetait à son passage comme si les aiguilles auraient aimé s'arracher à leur cadran pour se planter dans son cœur.

C'était le silence et le noir des nuages, et la solitude de Loxer à côté de lui, qui fixait le ciel de son air impassible. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient au coin de ses yeux et coulaient comme des larmes jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, et c'était comme un long fleuve de douleur qui lui courait sur le visage pour doucement s'éloigner d'elle.

Gajeel avait envie de saisir des ciseaux et de lui découper la trop blanche et froide peau du visage de cette statue d'albâtre et en retirer ce masque, et lui hurler à la figure tous les mensonges qu'elle avait pu proférer, comme s'il se moquait de tout.

* * *

Il ne se moquait de rien.

Elle était à côté de lui, attendant simplement sous l'orage, les yeux rivés vers ses nuages d'horreur, et son armure à lui se fissurait, s'écrasait et tombait en morceaux sur la terre mouillée, comme un habit trop souvent utilisé aux contours flous dont il se déparerait bien malgré lui.

Elle attendait avec douceur, tranquillement, malgré ses traits tirés et la joie douce qui émanait d'elle, et elle attendait pour lui, et pas pour Gajeel d'Acier. Elle était là, et était là depuis trop longtemps déjà pour que ce ne fut quelque chose qu'elle avait décidé.

Il grogna.

Loxer était une idiote. Tant mieux pour elle si la pluie n'était plus la sienne et que ses lumières s'étaient allumé sans lui ronger la peau pour en laisser sortir les veines trop bleues qui en transparaissaient – ces effrayantes veines translucides un peu trop semblables à des serpents, et qui du temps de Phantom se convulsaient sur ses bras, prêtes à étrangler tout ennemi.

Lui, il se rouillait, et ce qu'elle disait positif était pour lui le mal.

Parce qu'il était puissance et ténèbres, et qu'elle lui apportait un soleil capable de provoquer la fonte de l'acier.

* * *

« Gajeel-kun…

- C'est bon Loxer. Laisse moi un peu.

- Le maitre va venir voir Gajeel-kun, il le fera changer d'avis. Fairy Tail est un bon endroit pour les gens comme Gajeel-kun et Jubia.

- Je t'ai dis de me laisser. »

Et il rouillait un peu plus, seul dans son champ mouillé, dans lequel l'armure de son cœur, toute éparpillée, lançait ses reflets d'espoir sur le ciel diluvien, alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans un bruit de plus.


	5. Ciel - Hisui de Fiore

Doonc. Aujourd'hui, c'est reparti pour trois nouveaux thèmes d'une heure complète, après laquelle on doit poster ce qu'on a écrit. Ce premier sujet est **Ciel**. Et je crois que j'ai complètement craqué, pour le coup - parce que je n'ai pas mangé, que j'ai faim et que mes parents sont des harcelleurs sadiques. Vous ne trouverez donc sans doute aucun sens à ce texte, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Au passage, c'est sur Hisui, la Princesse d'Emeraude de Fiore, qu'on voit pas mal dans les derniers scans.

Pour la session d'aujourd'hui, partez lire les thèmes d'**IrisJR** et de **Melody05** sur ce thème, respectivement dans leurs recueils Liste du Corps et de l'Ame et Eclat Vermeil de leurs Rêves. Et on attend fermement la participation de Bymeha et d'Aeliheart974 pour le prochain thème, héhéhé. C:

M'enfin, j'arrête de déblatérer mes aneries, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

Thème : Ciel -

**La Princesse Oubliée**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

Le ciel est noir et gris ; et bleu et vert. Le ciel est rouge, aussi, d'un rouge de sang et de tornade ; du rouge que soulève le sable sous l'œil du soleil quand se lève le vent ; le ciel est rouge d'un peu de larme carmin séchée au coin de l'iris d'un géant.

Le ciel est rouge, surtout.

Elle, Princesse déchue d'un royaume Perdu, jetée en plein milieu du ciel, elle danse.

_[Elle est celle qui a voulu la Porte. Elle est celle qui a fait ouvrir la Porte. Elle est celle par qui tout est arrivé ; elle a invoqué les mystères d'un autre temps, et ils ont tué, tué, blessé et tué. Tout est de sa faute…]_

Son port altier, desséché par les épreuves et amaigri par les morts, s'étire dans la grâce du jour nouveau qui se lève. Avec la délicatesse de l'habitude de toute une vie, ses petits pieds se soulèvent dans le nuage de débris – un nuage de morts réduits en poussière, de cendre chaude et de cet imperceptible souffle de _culpabilité_ qui lui mord le talon, juste sous la cheville, là où la peau est la plus tendre.

Ciel bleu, ciel noir, ciel rouge.

Tout est de sa faute. Eclipse, la porte, les dragons, les morts ; tout est de sa faute.

Ciel bleu, noir, rouge.

Son mollet gauche tourne dans l'air tendu, et son corps contracté se relache en une figure étincellante d'ange levé vers le ciel – et durant quelques secondes illusoirement splendides, elle est un défi lancé au soleil qui lance sa course dans le ciel et à la gravité terrible qui tente de l'assoir à terre pour lui retirer ses armes de grâce, seule parure de cette impératrice déchue.

C'est juste une silhouette, dans la brûlure du ciel qui étend ses voiles pourpres derrière elle, à danser comme si sa dernière heure s'imprimait en ombre chinoise sur le soleil qui s'envole.

C'est juste un morceau de noir qui se détache sur le rouge ; et le ciel danse et danse avec elle.

C'est juste un petit bout de morte qui brille et se consume, seul dans son Palais en ruine de silence et de mensonges, auréolée de ciel et d'éclats de nuages morcelées.

La plante du pied retombe au sol, et les cendres lui brûlent la peau sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, prise dans le tourbillon de délicatesse rosé qui entoure son corps d'une aura de poupée. Aussitôt, elle arque un bras qui s'élève dans le semi-jour pour cacher un instant les rayons de l'astre, et son être entier se transforme en une merveille de délicatesse retenue, qu'elle prend plaisir à exiber dans les ruines de son Palais.

Elle danse.

Ciel bleu, ciel noir, ciel rouge.

Dans la quiétude transparente de l'aube, dont les fins cheveux d'or s'enroulent autour d'elle dans une étreinte chaude et protectrice, sa silhouette nacrée se détache comme un spectre trop consistant sur le jade du jour nouveau. Noire et vive, tourbillonant feu follet, sa robe déchirée bat le vent en un étendard troué de cendres, qui s'éparpille dans l'air pour venir froufrouter sur ses mollets, tel l'imperceptible chuchotement de la nuit, qui s'éloigne avec douceur.

Auréolée de la déchirante lueur de la nuit qui cède sa place au jour, elle danse.

Simple silhouette noire et grise aux couleurs des cauchemars sur le tapis sanglant du ciel, elle danse et dansera jusqu'à la fin, alors que le soleil observe ses pieds blancs brûlés par la cendre.

Et c'est comme si tout allait bien.

_[Et c'est comme si tout s'écroulait.]_

Ses cheveux verts, de la rafraichissante couleur des tiges de rose qu'elle aimait humer, s'envolent dans un mouvement svelte pour retomber noircis de flammes sur ses épaules fines, mèche par mèche, alors qu'elle se transforme peu à peu en fantôme incolore. Devant elle, le monticule dégrossis des cadavres de serviteurs étale sa masse d'ossements blancs comme le lait dans le Palais en ruine, projetant, touché par l'incendie, des cendres sur sa robe brulée.

Et elle, elle danse.

_Tout ça est de sa faute._

Les morts, les cendres, l'épave du Palais et l'ombre des dragons qui lui cache le soleil alors qu'ils s'éloignent. Les taches de feu que les tissons lancent sur sa robe, aussi – cette belle robe ouvragé, tissée de fils d'or et de pierres précieuses et si rares, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais porté et dans laquelle elle mourrait folle. Il y a des trous sur la robe… De tous petits trous partout…

Pleins de petits trous ; _est-ce qu'ils se moquent d'elle, à sourire comme ça ?_

Plein de tous petits trous…

Et elle s'en fiche. Dieu, qu'elle s'en fiche._ ELLE S'EN FICHE, ELLE S'EN FICHE ; C'EST SA FAUTE , ELLE S'EN FICHE ! LA PRINCESSE EST FOLLE, LA PRINCESSE EST FOLLE, LA PRINCESSE S'EN FICHE !_

_Appelez les gardes, la princesse s'en fiche…_

_Appelez le Roi, la princesse est folle…_

_Appelez le ciel, la princesse voudrait mourir…_

Et elle danse. Et elle rit.

Et le ciel s'embrase et s'illumine, et les dragons y tournoient comme des bougies grises sur l'éther sanglant.

Ciel bleu, ciel noir, ciel rouge.

_Elle rit._

D'un rire glaçant et inhumain, froid comme une poignée de glaçon, qui gèle instantanément au contact de l'air, attendant l'inévitable instant où il finira par se briser. Longtemps, son hilarité hystérique résonne sur les pierres disloquées, jusqu'à se répercuter dans le ciel, où les sons s'entrelacent aux hurlements de Dragons.

Elle rit.

Parce qu'il n'y a plus de garde. Parce qu'il n'y a plus de Roi. Et qu'il n'y a même plus de Princesse. Il ne reste que des survivants. Et la cendre des autres.

Il ne reste que l'ombre gigantesque d'une aile de dragon qui s'étale sur la terre et qui lui cache le soleil. Il ne reste plus que les Dragons, la culpabilité, la puissance de l'erreur et une unique plume blanche, du heaume du Chevalier Blanc, qui s'enfonce dans les ruines, virevoltant autour d'elle, pour la suivre dans sa danse. Il ne reste plus qu'une fille qu'on disait princesse, devenue fantôme, qui danse à la folie dans les cendres de son Palais d'or.

Il ne reste plus que le ciel rouge et brillant qui étant ses cauchemars sur le monde inerte, et c'est comme s'il riait lui aussi de ce monde dévasté.

Elle rit, encore et encore. Parce que tout le monde a disparu, parce tout le monde est mort, et parce qu'elle a tué tout le monde. Elle rit de sa démence, et de ce rire faux de spectre qui résonne comme un glas dans l'immensité de sa culpabilité. Elle rit parce que c'est de sa faute et qu'elle s'en fiche _complètement._

_[Elle rit parce que si elle cherchait un peu dans son âme cabossée, elle verrait qu'elle ne s'en fiche _pas du tout_.]_

Et son pas léger retentit dans les décombres. Un pas par çi, un pas par là. Un pas qui avance, et ensuite, un pas qui recule. Dans les ruines, sous les ombres qui s'élargissent sur le sol plein de gravas et en dessous du ciel qui lui lance à la figure ses promesses perdues de futur, elle danse.

Elle danse comme une ballerine folle.

Dans sa robe blanche, ses pieds s'accrochant au tapis de cendre encore fumant, on pourrait la prendre pour une flammèche humaine, avec ses cheveux brûlants de cendres et de flammes – blanc cadavre dépoli sur une armature de cire. Et inlassablement, ses jambes se tendent et se détendent, pour former leur hypnotique ballet dément.

Ciel bleu, ciel noir, ciel rouge.

Il le lui a dit. Il le lui a dit, l'homme du futur, ce démoniaque homme au regard de faucon. Il le lui a dit, avec ses yeux comme des poignards qui lui transperçaient l'âme, alors qu'il la fixait, son sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, comme s'il connaissait déjà son destin et riait de l'apparence de fillette brisée qu'elle revêtirait dans les ruines de son Palais. Dans quelques instants, sept ans exactement avant que lui n'apparaisse comme une fleur pour rater ce sauvetage – par sa faute -, elle mourrait.

Ciel bleu, ciel noir, ciel rouge.

Alors elle attend. En dansant dans l'aube, au beau milieu du ciel détruit.

Elle meurt, d'un coup bref et précis, rapide comme un éclat d'aiguille. Elle meurt en un instant, sans réellement souffrir. Elle meurt en dansant, sous les feux du jour nouveau, marquant la fin de l'ère qu'elle a connu et contribué à détruire, et alors tout s'efface.

Tout s'efface. Tout s'efface, tout s'efface, tout s'efface_, tout s'efface très vite très fort sans faire mal sans faire peur._ Puis tout revient, d'un coup, et c'est comme si rien n'avait existé et qu'elle n'était pas encore morte. La danse recommence, alors que le temps se remonte et que le soleil disparait sous l'horizon dans les méandres déchirés de son esprit. La danse recommence.

La danse recommence.

Ciel bleu, ciel rouge, ciel noir.

Ciel d'apocalypse, ciel de destin brisé, ciel de princesse fantôme, ciel d'enfant brisée.

Ciel bleu, ciel rouge, ciel noir.

La danse recommence.

_Encore une fois._

_Eternellement. Jusqu'à ce que le ciel rouge s'effondre et se brise pour se consumer en flammes de mort._

[…]

« Elle ne guérira pas. C'est terminé, Majesté. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle. Vous devriez arrêter de vous tourmenter et penser à l'avenir de votre peuple et de ce royaume. »

Il est dur, ce médecin. Il est dur, avec cet homme qui est son Roi. Mais il s'en fiche. Parce qu'il a raison. Et surtout parce qu'il n'est plus médecin, et que le vieillard en face de lui n'est plus son Roi. Ils ne sont plus que des survivants de l'enfer qu'on leur a légué – ils ne sont plus que deux êtres humains épargnés par les dragons, pataugeant dans les ruines d'un monde détruit.

Ils ne reviendront Roi et sujet que quand le monde aura cessé de pleurer ses morts et que le Royaume pansé ses blessures. Ils ne sont plus désormais que des survivants.

Et la fille aux cheveux verts, tournoyant comme une toupie perdue dans les jardins détruits, à quelques pas seulement de la salle de bal, dans sa longue robe blanche trainant sur le sol de cendre, seulement une loque.

Il faut la laisser là – il faut la laisser folle, en plein milieu des cendres, à danser ; il faut la laisser parce qu'elle n'est plus qu'une humaine comme toutes les autres, à présent que le monde s'est effondré et qu'il faut tout reconstruire.

Il faut s'adapter.

« Elle revivra toujours cet instant, votre Majesté. La Porte a laissé en elle un traumatisme insurmontable. Husui ne sera plus jamais l'enfant que vous avez connue. C'est terminé pour elle. »

Le regard vide du Roi lèche les pourtours de la silhouette mouvante de sa fille qui hurle en riant, alors que le froufrou de sa robe déchirée laissant libre son corps désarticulée de pantin brisé résonne dans le silence du Palais détruit. La peau blanche dénudée brille dans la lumière du jour qui se couche, alors que cette pauvre enfant responsable trop tôt d'un trop lourd poids revit mille fois la terrible seconde où elle prenait conscience de sa culpabilité.

Et derrière elle, le ciel.

Le ciel trop bleu.

Le ciel qui n'est plus rouge que dans son esprit lacéré.

Le ciel qui ne pansera plus ses plaies et n'effacera pas les mensonges.

Pour elle, l'aube jette ses premiers rayons sur le monde détruit. Mais pour ceux qui vivent dans le monde réel, le soleil s'enfonce sous la terre pour cacher à sa vision ces ruines et cette démence. Pour elle, les dragons tracent encore dans le ciel qui pâlit peu à peu d'immenses cercles de morts qui viennent doucement l'enserrer dans une étreinte doucereuse et suave. Mais déjà, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que leurs ombres étouffantes s'étaient envolées menacer d'antiques contrées perdues.

_[Les dragons sont repartis. Les dragons n'existent plus dans le présent. Il n'y a plus que ruines et cadavres, mais il n'y a plus de dragon.]_

Et Hisui est folle. Hisui voit les dragons et subit la même mort ; depuis des semaines. Hisui est folle.

Irrémédiablement, définitivement et éternellement folle.

Hisui, la Princesse Emeraude, danserait longtemps, seule, folle et inconsciente de rien qui ne fut pas de la culpabilité et cette terrifiante démence que le Roi lisait dans ses yeux clairs qui ne l'apercevaient pas, dans les ruines du Palais Mercurius.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort ailée, dont les ailes battaient son esprit, vienne la prendre.

* * *

_Et cette fois, tout s'arrête pour ne plus recommencer._

_Il n'y a plus de ciel, il n'y a plus de ruine, il n'y a plus de dragon ; tout s'arrête pour ne plus recommencer._

_Tout s'arrête._

_Tout s'arrête._

_Tout s'arrête._

_Il n'y a plus de dragon._

_Il n'y a plus de ruine._

_Il n'y a plus de ciel._

_…_

_Il n'y a plus d'Hisui._

* * *

Je ris à imaginer vos têtes. Oui, j'ai complètement craqué. Allez, j'explique un peu, parce que j'ai bien peur que mon cerveau sous-alimenté ne soit parti en folie : dooonc, Hisui est devenue folle de culpabilité parce qu'elle pense que tous les morts et les destructions causées par Eclipse sont de sa faute. Elle est persuadée qu'Eclipse n'a pas été fermé, que les Dragons ont envahi Fiore et que la plupart de la population est morte, mais en réalité, elle est simplement complètement cintrée : la Porte a bien été détruite par Natsu, et même si le Royaume est en ruine, les Dragons ont été repoussés, mais il faut tout reconstruire. Et à la fin, comme vous l'avez bien compris, Hisui meurt, comme elle meurt à la fin de chacune de ses hallucinations, tuée par un dragon.

Ces précisions sont sans doute aussi très peu précises, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant. Faut que je mange, d'abord ! Fin, voilà. C'était ma protestation contre Mashima et ses derniers scans, qui boucle un arc qui aurait pu être magnifique en deux tant trois mouvement, et encore une fois bacle tout. Mashima, je te hais, et c'était mon cri du coeur de la journée. Vouala.


	6. Morsure - Zeref x Mavis

Donc, thème n°2 pour aujourd'hui, **Morsure**. J'ai eu successivement deux idées, et finalement, je préfère les développer plus tard et plus en détail, donc j'en ai pris une troisième plus vague et relativement hors sujet parce que je n'avais pas envie d'abandonner.

Pour ce second thème, **AdelheidPride** a participé avec nous ! Partez lire ses textes dans son recueil Every you and Every me (Placebo jusqu'à la moelle, comme tu dis !), et toujours ceux de **IrisJR** et **Melody05**. ET ON ATTEND TOUJOURS AELIHEART974 ET BYMEHA, non mais ! Bon, peut être pas Bymeha, mais Aeli, sinon on te mange.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

Thème : Morsure -

**Elle Souriait Encore**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

C'était un peu comme deux grandes mâchoires d'acier s'entrechoquant pour lui briser le crâne ; ou alors un douloureux regret, de ceux qu'il avait vécu autrefois, quand les cheveux d'or de Mavis caressaient encore son épaule nue. Ca faisait mal, et ça brûlait le cœur, comme un sceau de malheur qu'on y aurait apposé pour s'assurer que plus jamais il ne sentirait ce puissant élan de puissance, quand elle posait son visage sur ses genoux et qu'elle souriait, de son sourire d'ange effrayant, qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir mourir seulement pour le voir une fois de plus.

On aurait dit un minuscule insecte qui lui arrachait la peau pour se faufiler jusqu'à son corps et le mordre ; et qui s'acharnait sur son âme jusqu'à ce qu'elle pique et que son unique souhait fut d'en arracher l'essence pour la tordre en morceaux et la voir s'étioler dans l'air. Il avait mal – mal à s'en détruire le cœur.

_[Comment appelait-on ça, déjà ?]_

Zeref s'appuya contre un arbre et se laissa glisser à terre.

Elle, elle était là, juste devant lui, sur la branche la plus haute, à se balancer comme elle se balançait déjà un siècle auparavant, ses petites jambes battant l'air comme deux tiges de fleur fragiles. Elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi blonde, toujours aussi idéalistement joyeuse et toujours aussi idiote, à raconter ses mensonges d'enfant au vent et aux animaux, alors que ses yeux criaient à la souffrance.

* * *

_« Je crois en l'amour, Zeref ; je crois en l'amour et en la vie, en les couleurs et en tout ce qui est beau sur cette terre. Tu devrais y croire aussi, rien que pour sourire de temps en temps. L'amour, c'est la plus belle des choses que tu ne verras jamais, avec les levers de soleil sur la mer bleue, le matin, juste après t'être levé. L'amour, c'est comme un diamant brillant dont toi seul possède l'exclusivité, et que tu peux polir jour après jour pour en faire la plus belle des œuvres d'art. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu plus somptueux que le sourire et les yeux d'une fille amoureuse. Ils pétillent et brillent, et en même temps, il y a un tout petit rien de tristesse dedans, parce que l'amour, c'est un condensé de toutes les émotions et qu'un jour, quand tu seras amoureux, tu ne verras plus que par ça._

_Tu devrais croire en l'amour, Zeref. Ca serait un peu de couleurs pour ton monde. »_

* * *

Et maintenant qu'elle était morte ? Est-ce qu'elle y croyait, encore et toujours, contre tout et contre lui ? Ou est-ce que déjà tout l'espoir avait été emporté par le vent de l'île et que son cœur était un peu moins blanc qu'avant et s'était noirci à son contact ?

Elle avait l'air terriblement joyeuse - elle avait les yeux qu'elle avait toujours eu en le regardant, sauf que cette fois, elle regardait la mer.

Il avait presque envie de monter jusqu'à elle, pour arracher de ses lèvres ce beau et gracieux sourire – parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sourire en face de lui, même en feignant ne pas le voir, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sourire aussi fort et d'imiter la joie, et surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sourire du même éclat dans la mort que dans la vie. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sourire de son sourire de fille amoureuse.

Est-ce qu'elle croyait encore à l'amour, sa fée détruite, en sachant que celui qu'elle aimait l'avait tuée ?

Ca lui piquait ce dur cœur, tout fait d'acier et de brouillard, à Zeref, et ça faisait atrocement mal et ça le brûlait comme un tison apposé sur son âme.

_[Comment appelait-on ça, déjà ?]_

Il y avait toujours eu tout plein de petites fêlures qui parcouraient son âme, et quand on appuyait un peu trop fort sur l'une d'elle, elle s'éclatait et faisait exploser le tout. Chaque fois que la culpabilité posait sur son cœur dur ses deux petites mâchoires d'acier et lui serrait l'esprit à l'en briser, il la revoyait poser ses boucles sur son épaules, et lâcher son dernier souffler en le regardant, comme s'il n'avait pas été son assassin mais celui qu'elle avait tant cherché à trouvé.

Dieu qu'il était beau, son sourire, quand elle s'était éteinte ; Dieu que ses yeux semblaient tristes, quand son dernier souffle s'était échappé de sa gorge, et qu'elle avait sourit encore plus fort une dernière fois – comme pour le rassurer et lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

[_Je n'ai jamais vu plus somptueux que le sourire et les yeux d'une fille amoureuse]_

Son âme était constellée de morsures douloureuses qui passaient leur temps à nervurer un peu plus son cœur en miette, et chaque fois qu'une nouvelle d'entre elle apparaissait, Zeref se sentait mourir un peu plus.

* * *

Elle regardait le ciel, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu rien de plus beau, à se balancer sur son éternelle branche, son sourire de marbre au coin des lèvres. Lui, en bas de son arbre, la regardait toujours, perdu dans la contemplation de ses cheveux d'or s'éclipsant dans l'azur du ciel, alors que le regard de Mavis se perdait au lointain.

Et il brûlait, et il gelait, et il se consumait de malheur et de tristesse.

Plein de petites morsures dorées sur son cœur noir.

_[Comment appelait-on ça, déjà ?]_

Il ne lui avait plus jamais parlé, depuis que ses yeux couleur d'horizon s'étaient refermés sur le monde dont l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait privé. Chaque jour, sur leur terrible île de solitude, il venait s'assoir au pied de son arbre, comme un éternel gardien de ses pensées oubliées, et la regardait tout le jour, dansante sur sa branche, avec son terrible sourire qui lui semblait perpétuellement teinté d'une amertume qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle.

Elle était belle, Mavis, à regarder se coucher le jour, soir après soir, en l'ignorant consciencieusement, parce qu'elle savait que quelque part, quelqu'un avait changé le fil de leur destin pour défigurer une relation qui les avait tous les deux illuminés. Elle était belle et triste, avec son sourire et ses yeux de fille amoureuse que Zeref aurait aimé détruire pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mal.

Elle souriait ; il attendait ; et le temps s'égrenait lentement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin vienne la nuit, et que chacun d'eux retrouvent leur terrible solitude, pendant laquelle ils brûleraient de l'absence de l'autre, en attendant un lendemain qui les détruirait un peu plus.

Toutes ces petites morsures n'étaient que des petits riens qui flottaient comme des ombres passées. Quand s'allumait la lumière, ils fuyaient comme des insectes se cacher dans le noir. Et lui, Zeref, se levait enfin de sous cet arbre où s'affrontaient deux morts, et repartait affronter ses ténèbres dans les bois, en la laissant sur sa branche observer la nuit.

* * *

Ca faisait mal, ça brûlait, ça lui gelait le cœur et lui pétrifiait l'âme dans un carcan de glace et de brouillard. C'était comme des milliers de morsures qui s'imprimaient en lettre de sang sur ses yeux, quand il la regardait, elle et son sourire odieux, qui lui défiguraient le visage d'un éclair de joie auquel il ne croyait plus.

Dieu que c'était douloureux.

_[Comment appelait-on ça, déjà ?]_

Elle lui en avait parlé, une fois.

Le brûlant, calcinant et si douloureux amour qu'elle trouvait si beau, et pour lequel elle était morte, et agiterait les jambes sur son arbre, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que le monde explose. L'amour terrible et destructeur au nom duquel, jour après jour, il laisserait les insectes de la souffrance lui ravager le cœur de leurs morsures indélébile, en la regardant et ne la voyant jamais se retourner vers lui.

Jamais plus il n'aurait le droit à un de ses sourires triste ou à une belle parole, et ça le brûlait tout entier, ce seigneur de pacotille.


	7. Citation - Edo-Natsu x Edo-Lisanna

Troisième thème : une jolie citation issue d'un livre qu'a lu IrisJR, Si tu m'entends : **« Quel est donc le pouvoir des noms ? Comment expliquer qu'en entendant sans cesse un nom dans sa tête, on ait presque l'impression de serrer la personne dans ses bras ? »**. Ouais, j'suis d'accord avec vous, je ne sais pas où elle va chercher tout ça. Peut être qu'elle part à la bibliothèque, qu'elle ouvre tous les livres et cherche la citation la plus terrible, et après elle éclate d'un rire de folle. Héhéhé.

Les participantes, toujours les mêmes,** AdelheidPride,** **IrisJR**, **Melody05,** et on a enfin récupéré **Aeliheart974** ! Par contre, Popo-sama (héhéhé, je garde ton identité secrète) est bourée. Mais elle vous passe son bonjour ! Bref, voici un Edo-Nali, parce que ce couple est mignon sur Edolas comme sur Earthland, et que j'aime Edo-Lisanna, même si elle n'a jamais dit un mot et qu'on a qu'un plan d'elle.

Enfin, j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

Thème : Citation -

**L'Absolue**

**xx**

**xx**

_« Quel est donc le pouvoir des noms ? Comment expliquer qu'en entendant sans cesse un nom dans sa tête, on ait presque l'impression de serrer la personne dans ses bras ? »_

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

C'était comme si elle était là, chaque fois, avec ses yeux d'absolu qui transperçaient sa peau quand elle le regardait trop longtemps, ou ses sourires ensoleillés qui suffisaient à changer l'orage en averse douce d'été. Il suffisait d'un mot pour l'invoquer, jour après jour, dans les longs silences dans lesquels son âme se brisait un peu plus, perdue dans une immensité plane de solitude et d'aridité.

Dès qu'il souffrait un peu, Natsu l'appelait.

Et puis, elle arrivait.

C'était un grand et beau fantôme, dans son transparent voile d'éternité, à le regarder en silence alors qu'il pansait doucement les plaies que laissait sa place vide, une par une, au baume de sa présence ; elle souriait, quelques fois, et le reste du temps, s'asseyait doucement à son côté et le regardait faire. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, Lisanna, à l'observer tranquillement, et sans jamais faire un geste, auréolée d'une douceur tranquille, à s'éloigner de lui dès qu'elle voyait qu'il allait mieux, pour ne pas trop dépenser le pouvoir de guérison qu'elle avait sur lui et ne jamais le laisser souffrir.

Quand Natsu lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne bougeait jamais, quand elle restait à ses côtés, longtemps auparavant, elle lui avait offert un regard tel que n'en avait encore jamais vu le garçon – un de ces regards sages et graves que seule une petite fille pouvait donner, une de ces douceurs argentés qui brillaient un instant au firmament avant de s'éteindre brusquement à l'horizon, sans que rien n'ai pu le laisser prévoir auparavant. Elle avait juste souri un peu, ensuite, et n'avait rien répondu.

Lisanna était silence et brouillard, et on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. C'était Lisanna la brise, Lisanna le vent, Lisanna cachée derrière les lilas de l'entrée de la Guilde, à regarder son Natsu réparer sa voiture, jour après jour, sans se lasser de sa contemplation silencieuse, un sourire calme au coin des lèvres.

Natsu ne lui avait plus jamais posé la question.

Et il l'avait maintes fois regretté, dans l'écume du temps qui passait, tout embourbé dans l'espoir d'une de ses visites, alors qu'il prononcerait son nom. Parce que Lisanna, la brise silencieuse, s'était envolée d'un coup, avec tous ses secrets, protégés au creux de son âme.

Alors il se contentait de prononcer son nom, roulant le long de sa langue comme un bonbon perdu, et de voir arriver son fantôme gris, toujours aussi silencieux et auréolé de mystère, tandis que Lisanna apparaissait dans un flot de vent pour le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse une nouvelle fois.

* * *

« Natsu ?

- Oui, Lisanna ?

- Tu me fais une promesse ?

- Si tu veux. »

_[Tout ce que tu voudras, Lisanna, si ton sourire m'illumine encore.]_

« Si… Si je disparais. Tu viendras me chercher, hein ? »

Elle avait l'air toute petite et triste, la petite Lisanna, malgré son sourire aux allures de soleil brisé, allongée dans l'herbe. Les fleurs jaunes lui faisaient une couronne de princesse, et, dans les lueurs apaisantes de l'aube, le bord de ses yeux brillait de poussière d'étoile.

C'était comme si on l'avait plongée dans un torrent d'acide qui lui aurait raclé la peau du cœur.

« Bien sûr, Lisanna, que je viendrai te chercher.

- Tu le jure ? Vraiment ?

- Toujours. Jusqu'à la fin. Je viendrai te chercher. »

Et puis, un vrai sourire doux comme un nuage. Elle avait l'air toute heureuse, et lui se tortillait d'embarras devant l'intensité dévastatrice du soleil né sur ses lèvres, qui illuminait son monde.

Les sourires de Lisanna, c'était le soleil. Pas le soleil couchant ; pas le soleil levant aux couleurs pâles et faiblardes, qui peinent à se lever sur le monde encore endormi. Le soleil du midi, à son zénith, qui inondait de lumière et de joie le cœur le plus aride. Le soleil du midi, qui, chaque jour différemment de la veille, parvenait à insuffler à l'âme de chacun un peu d'espoir et de bonheur – à peine perceptible, comme si ce soleil cachait le bien impalpable qu'il procurait aux chanceux qui avaient la chance de l'apercevoir.

Lisanna était le soleil, et personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué, sinon lui.

_[Jusqu'à la fin. Je viendrai te chercher.]_

« Merci, Natsu. »

* * *

Il avait promis.

_[Jusqu'à la fin. Je viendrai te chercher.]_

Il avait promis d'être là, jusqu'à la fin, à garder précieusement ses sourires de soleil et le mystère pénétrant dont elle s'entourait toujours sans le vouloir, avec ses yeux rieurs et son visage blanc de poupée, qui s'illuminait de l'intérieur quand elle voyait s'ouvrir les fleurs devant elle.

Il avait promis.

Natsu avait le cœur en miettes.

* * *

Et elle était partie.

« Lisanna ? »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotis.

Un appel, un espoir, une supplication.

« Lisanna ? Est-ce que tu es là ? »

Il y eu une bourrasque brusque de vent, et ce fut comme si, derrière les lilas ornant les portes de la Guilde, le doux visage de la jeune fille était apparu, à moitié dissimulé par une des fleurs violettes. Un visage doux de poupée en cire, qui paraissait sourire, tout blanc de mort et d'éternité.

Elle ne souriait pas. Elle se contenta de le suivre du regard, l'air un peu triste, silencieusement, avec au fond des yeux une étincelle éteinte et explosée en éclats d'étoile. Elle était Lisanna, et Lisanna, depuis le début, paraissait destinée à se briser, avec ses sourires trop purs pour le monde dans lequel elle vivait.

Alors, Natsu l'appelait souvent, pour pouvoir une dernière fois contempler son sourire un peu triste qui lançait désormais, à la place de ses rayons de soleil glorieux, des regards gris aux couleurs de la mort et des souvenirs.


End file.
